


there's so much history in these streets

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Caspian Needs a Hug, Feels, M/M, Memories, Songfic, autor płakał jak pisał, zraniłam sama siebie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Kaspian pamięta Lwa, bryzę i ciemnookiego chłopca.





	there's so much history in these streets

**Author's Note:**

> Zainspirował mnie ten filmik (najpiękniejszy Casmund, jaki widziałam):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAmcw6DJb3k
> 
> Cała piosenka z tego filmiku:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cifObt6MXUQ
> 
> Mój pierwszy samodzielnie napisany Casmund. Nie planowałam go, po prostu w końcu otworzyłam Worda.  
> Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba <3

 

_Sat back with the window down_

_Eighty an hour and the radio loud_

 

Subtelny dotyk, miękki głos, ciepłe spojrzenie tęsknych, orzechowych oczu. To wszystko wydaje się tak znajome, a jednak Kaspian nie umie powiedzieć, skąd to pamięta. Powiew wiatru w długich włosach, kiedy jedzie zdecydowanie za szybko ulicami nigdy nie zasypiającego miasta, także wydaje się bliski; aczkolwiek brakuje mu tu czegoś, brakuje mu słonej bryzy. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego - nigdy wcześniej nie był nad morzem.  
  
A może był?

 

_The same songs with the same old rhymes_

_Tell me to shake it off and swing from the lights_

 

Nuci pod nosem melodię, która na pewno nie jest fragmentem utworu, lecącego z samochodowego radia. Jest wolniejsza, bardziej klimatyczna - _ujmująca_ . Kolejne dźwięki wydobywa gdzieś z zakamarków pamięci i im dłużej i głośniej podśpiewuje ją pod nosem, tym bardziej jest nią oczarowany. Znowu ma przed oczami twarz o dużych, niezwykle pięknych oczach i mnóstwem piegów.  
  
Ten uśmiech jest najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

 

_But I can’t help but drive away from all the mess you made_

_You sent this hurricane now it won’t go away_

 

Potrząsa głową, skupiając się na drodze. Jest wściekły na siebie, że pozwala sobie marzyć, tęsknić za czymś, czego nawet nie zna. Te rozmazane, a jednak tak ostre wspomnienia, które nigdy nie miały miejsca; przynajmniej nie w tym życiu. Królestwo, czwórka rodzeństwa i przeważający nad tym wszystkim chłopak - Kaspian nie potrafi określić uczuć, jakimi darzy nawiedzającego go ducha.  
  
Wie tylko, że jego poprzednie “ja” niewątpliwie go kochało.

 

_And I promised I’d be there but you don’t make it easy_

_Darling please believe me_

 

Rozmyte, oślepiające go światła uliczne i reflektory mijanych samochodów przynoszą ulgę, zapewniają go, że wciąż jest tam, gdzie powinien być. Przed świecącymi się na czerwono sygnalizatorami naciska gwałtownie pedał hamulca. Bierze dwa głębokie oddechy, ale nie zamyka oczu - wie, co tam na niego czeka, wie,  _kogo_ ujrzy pod powiekami. I chociaż targa nim pragnienie zobaczenia tego obrazu, opiera mu się.  
  
Dlaczego nie jest w stanie pokochać kogoś prawdziwego?

 

_Yeah, there's so much history in these streets_

_And mama's good eats_

_Oh Wonder on repeat_

 

Rusza, popędzany przez soczyście zielone światło. Może pogłośnić radio, może zamknąć okno i skoncentrować się na ryku silnika, ale nie robi tego nawet wtedy, gdy od nadmiaru emocji oczy zachodzą mu łzami. Kruczoczarne, niesforne włosy, ciepła skóra i nieśmiały uśmiech. Rząd białych zębów, kiedy się uśmiecha, i przysłaniające oczy długie rzęsy, kiedy się smuci.  
  
Tak bardzo chce objąć to ciało i nigdy już go nie puścić.

 

_There's so much history in my head_

_The people I've left_

_The ones that I've kept_

 

Pamięta, gdy widział go po raz ostatni, stojąc obok dumnego, złotego Lwa. Nie płakał, gdy wodna spirala zamknęła się za nim, jego siostrą i kuzynem, nie płakał nawet wtedy, gdy Lew go opuścił i Kaspian został sam. Pozwolił swoim łzom wypłynąć dopiero wtedy, kiedy zrozumiał, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy, że ich drogi się rozeszły, a on będzie już zawsze żył z otwartą raną.  
  
Gwiezdna kobieta była tylko słabą pociechą po tej stracie.

 

_'Cause loving you, loving you is too hard_

_All I do, all I do’s not enough_

 

To nie tak, że nigdy nie próbował go znaleźć. Spędził wiele dni na wypatrywaniu tej twarzy w tłumie, ale nigdy przed oczami nie przemknęła mu ta ciemna czupryna ani charakterystyczny uśmiech. W końcu stracił nadzieję; niemożliwe, aby ujrzał go ponownie. Może dzielić ich cała czasoprzestrzeń. Równie dobrze może to być tylko halucynacja, coś, co wymyślił jego umysł.  
  
Choć tak bardzo chce się mylić.

 

_Loving you, loving you_

_I cannot be loving you, loving you_

 

Zwalnia dopiero na ulicy, przy której stoi jego dom. Parkuje na podjeździe i wyłącza silnik, ale nie wysiada. Nie zamyka oczu. Wpatruje się pusto w zamknięte drzwi garażu. Czy nie łatwiej byłoby, gdyby został pozbawiony tych wspomnień? Gdyby mógł żyć, jakby nic nigdy się stało i nigdy nie był do nikogo przywiązany? Może wtedy mógłby się zakochać w kimś, kto istniał, kogo mógł dotknąć.  
  
W głębi siebie dobrze wie, że nie tego pragnie.

 

_Loving you, loving you leaves me hurt_

_All I do, all I do is get burnt_

 

W końcu wysiada, otwiera drzwi frontowe i wchodzi do domu. Nie ma siły na nic poza położeniem się na łóżku i wpatrywaniu się w ciemności w sufit. Lubi zasypiać, bo wtedy śni poprzednie życie, śni _o nim_ . Czasem są na statku, czasem na leśnej polanie, rzadko walczą. Jednak kiedy już się to dzieje, Kaspian jest niespokojny i przerażony, stara się nie spuszczać bruneta z oczu.  
  
Nie lubi się budzić, bo wtedy znowu jest sam na łóżku, spocony i z mokrymi policzkami.

 

_Loving you, loving you_

_I cannot be loving you, loving you_

 

Każdy ranek pozostawia na jego sercu kolejny bolesny ślad; czasem jest to tylko małe zadrapanie, a czasem wydaje mu się, że rana jest tak wielka, iż wykrwawi się przez nią. Ale zawsze wstaje i rusza dalej, zawsze z podniesioną dumnie głową i wyprostowanymi plecami. Czasem otula się smutkiem, a czasem pozwala sobie na szeroki uśmiech. Ale nigdy, nigdy nie traci nadziei.  
  
Wie, że któregoś dnia Lew postawi na jego drodze Edmunda.

 

 


End file.
